


Doodles

by Random_Fics10



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Gladion notices Ash doodling something that catches his eye.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 219





	Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> I learned last night that Ash is apparently a good artist, and I couldn't help myself.

Ash is at Lillie's house for a Pokémon School project and they're both taking a break when Gladion walks in.

"Hey Gladion!" Ash waves, smiling brightly at the blond.

"Hi...Ash.." Gladion gives a short wave before trying to leave the room quickly.

"Big Brother! Do you want to see what we're working on?" Lillie asks.

Gladion sighs, knowing he's not getting away.

"Sure...What are you two up to?" He comes to stand where he can see the table well enough, but isn't in...touching distance.

Lillie goes on explaining exactly what they're doing, but Gladion finds his attention shifting to Ash instead, who's doodling on the side of his page.

A little picture of what could be Silvally catches his eye most.

Gladion waits to make sure A: Lillie is done talking, and B: not waiting for an answer before talking to Ash, starting to feel a little bad that he didn't listen to his sister in the first place.

"Ash... is that Silvally?"

Ash jumps a little, covering the doodle with his arm before laughing nervously, "Is what...what?"

"Are you two okay?" Lillie asks.

"I'm fine, Lillie," Gladion assures before moving closer to Ash.

"I'm fine, I just...need some air for a second, I don't like sitting too long," Ash jumps out of his seat to head for a nearby door. 

"He's acting really weird, isn't he?" Lillie mumbles, shaking her head before going back to her own paper.

"I'm going to go make sure he doesn't somehow fall off the deck," Gladion sighs, following Ash out, casually grabbing the paper on his way by.

He closes the door behind him before moving to stand next to Ash.

"It's a good picture of Silvally...and I really like this one of Pikachu with a cape, it's cute."

Ash's face turns bright red and he quickly takes the paper away from Gladion, "It helps me focus..."

"No wonder you're so good then, you seem to have a focus problem."

"Hey!" Ash huffs.

"I didn't mean anything by it, it was just an observation.." Gladion flinches, he knows how rude he comes off sometimes, and he really doesn't mean to.

"I...I know; you're not mean... I just-I'm sensitive about it, okay?"

"That's reasonable."

It gets awkwardly quiet for a few moments before Ash says something under his breathe.

"What was that?"

"Did you really like my drawing of Silvally?" He asks again, shyly.

"Yeah, I did, I wouldn't say it if I didn't," Gladion smiles before faking a cough and going back to his neutral expression.

"Thanks," Ash smiles brightly at him before going back inside.

Gladion decides to stay outside for a while longer, enjoying the fresh air.

When he finally heads back in he finds Ash had left right after going back in.

"He said he just remembered something important he had to do at Kukui's house and left in a rush," Lillie explains.

Gladion doesn't say anything but he's worried he upset Ash unintentionally.  
\---  
Lillie comes back from Pokémon School the next day excitedly calling for her big brother.

"What is it? Did something happen at school?" Gladion asks worriedly.

"Ash asked me to give this to you on his way out today, he spent almost all class working on it, but I had to absolutely promise not to look at it before you got to see it!" Lillie holds out a piece of paper for Gladion.

He takes the paper and flips it over to find a Very detailed picture of Silvally...that Ash would have had to have done from memory unless Rotom helped him...

"I.." Gladion doesn't know how to react.

"Want me to tell him that you love it?" Lillie smiles.

"Please."


End file.
